


老师，我学会了呢

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan
Relationships: 尚何
Kudos: 23





	老师，我学会了呢

青葱实习教师华儿×社会小混混熙  
感谢＠铜钱九串半老师的梗  
严重ooc，勿上升蒸煮！！  
车废转手，毫无激情

当何九华被尚九熙吻得情迷意乱地，躺倒在他们学校的小礼堂的小房间，还有些不敢相信。尚九熙的手游走在何九华的身上，轻轻地在何九华的耳边低喘，声音中都带着些笑意：“老师…看来你也很享受呢…”

何九华的背抵在有些冰冷的地板上，呼吸有些急促，满脸都是抗拒之色，他的手腕被尚九熙给握的生疼，何九华咳嗽了两声，低声对着尚九熙说：“你快放开我，你知道你在干什么吗？我可是你老师！”

尚九熙轻轻一笑，低下头轻轻地吮吸着何九华的脖颈，留下一个又一个的吻痕，轻笑了一声说：“老师，我知道啊，这个问题我可知道了，我，在‘干’你。”

尚九熙的手慢慢地抚摸着何九华的腰身，手指在何九华光滑的肌肤上划过，轻舔嘴唇，“老师，你说我应该从那几个方面，或者是用哪几个角度来“做”你这道题呢？”

尚九熙的眼里闪着晦暗不明的光，手上的动作不停慢慢地褪下了何九华那扣的紧紧的上衣，手指不安分的在何九华胸前的小红豆上打着转。

何九华的身体有些紧绷，敏感的想要扭动着身子去逃离尚九熙的钳制，尚九熙怎么会给他这个机会呢！？

尚九熙低下头含住了何九华胸前的红豆，细细的舔舐着感受着它在自己的嘴里慢慢的变大充血，随后再退出去，尚九熙满意的看着自己的‘杰作’低低地笑了起来说道：“老师～你看我一下啊～我把第一题做出来了呢～”

何九华喘着粗气，别过头去不去看尚九熙的反应，努力的让自己平静下来，“你…你知道这是…”还没等他说完，尚九熙没给他反应的机会就吻上了他的唇，唇齿交织之间渐渐地深入，何九华的口中的空气就这样任由这尚九熙索取。

一吻过后，一股暧昧的银丝出现在了他们的唇齿之中。尚九熙放开了何九华的唇，声音低哑地对着何九华说：“老师，我要‘做’下一题了。”

何九华刚才因为接吻而缺氧的大脑迷迷糊糊的，什么话也说不出来，却被尚九熙从小房间抱到了小礼堂的堂前，一瞬间的光线刺了一下何九华的眼睛，何九华微微眯了眯眼睛，发出的声音都把他自己吓了一跳：“你要…干…干什么…”忽地又转了口气，伸出手揪着尚九熙的衣角近乎哀求说道：“会…会有…会有人来…有人来的……”

尚九熙勾了勾嘴角露出一抹笑容，凑近何九华的耳朵轻轻地舔舐了一下，在他的耳畔说道：“老师，你这是在怕什么呢？我又没把你怎么样？我可是听从你的话在‘好好学习’呢。”

尚九熙将衣冠不整的何九华轻轻的放在了地上，他起身走向了玄关处将灯给关上了，何九华趴在尚九熙的外套上轻轻地喘着气，却没有丝毫力气起身。

何九华的眼前一黑，刺眼的灯光消失了。尚九熙伏下身子直接吻上了何九华的唇，“老师～接下来就该‘做’大题了呢～”

尚九熙的手摸着何九华的下唇，慢慢的滑过何九华的下颚线，看着他上下晃动的喉结咽了咽，轻笑地说：“老师，是不是很期待啊”明明尚九熙的指尖是微凉的，但是滑过的那片肌肤更加滚烫起来，像是在点火一样，“唔……别……”

尚九熙的食指按在何九华的一颗小豆上，激的何九华绷直了身体，“老师……你这里怎么凸起来了”尚九熙坏心思的在那颗小豆周围打磨，“嗯啊……”何九华明显的感觉到尚九熙咬住了他另一颗小豆，而刚刚那个在他胸前的手，现在已经伸进了他的裤子，握住了何九华的命门。

尚九熙感受着何九华的分身在他的手上慢慢的变的粗壮、硬挺。尚九熙慢慢的开始替他上下撸动起来，手指装作不经意的样子在上面摩擦着，何九华敏感的躬起了腰，口里止不住的发出让自己羞愧难当的声音：“嗯…啊…尚九…尚九熙…你…”尚九熙突然停下自己的动作，嘘了一声对着何九华说：“老师，你听～”

礼堂的外面的声音越来越近，有几个人的话语声从门口传来：  
「“啊，老师不是说要我们去小礼堂那里搬东西吗？？”」  
「“你傻呀，老师那说过这，这小礼堂黑不溜秋的，快走啦！”」  
「“不是，我看这门怎么没锁？？”」  
「“快点了！管他去，你肯定是看错了，走了走了！！”」

他们的声音越传越远，何九华紧绷着的身体也松懈下来，尚九熙看着手上那一滩乳白色的液体，舔了舔自己的嘴唇说道：“老师，你怎么就这么容易就吓到了呢？”

何九华的脸上泛起奇异的红，低声朝着尚九熙说道：“你闭嘴……”尚九熙这次却异常乖巧的闭上了嘴，尚九熙的手指慢慢的从何九华的后穴从没入带着些许凉意，缓慢的抽动起来，尚九熙都能感受到那温热的肠壁紧紧的吸着自己的手指。尚九熙抬头便吻上了何九华的脖颈，留下细细碎碎的吻痕。

“你…你不能…再这样…再这样下去了……”何九华想要试图说服尚九熙，尚九熙却充耳不闻他的话，专心于自己手上的动作，又塞进去第二根手指。

何九华被这突如其来的快感给冲击着，眼泪从他的脸上滑落，额头上的汗水也一滴一滴的滴在了地上。尚九熙带着些戏谑的声音在何九华的耳边响起：“老师～你怎么哭了呢～我还什么都没干呢～～老师，你咬的我好紧呢…当然不是正题呢～”

尚九熙的手捏着何九华的浑圆，往两边扒着，把自己的分身全部挤了进去，直接撞在了何九华的敏感点，刺激的感觉把何九华迷迷糊糊的思绪拉了过来，“啊…你…我…呜～”何九华的声音也随着尚九熙的动作断断续续的从口中溢出。

尚九熙使了个坏心眼，吻上何九华的眼角，舔掉何九华的眼泪说：“老师，他们还会回来呢，你确定要这样叫出来？不过我不在乎呢…”何九华虽然看不清尚九熙的脸，但还是能感觉到他的笑意。

“你…你混…你混蛋……”何九华说完了这句话就咬紧了自己的嘴唇，不敢再把一丁点声音漏出来。尚九熙却猛的一冲撞，仿佛就要把何九华给贯穿到底，“啊……嗯…你…”何九华死命的咬住下唇，直到能感觉到丝丝铁锈的味道。

“老师～我真的好爱你呢～我本来就是个混蛋呢……不如让我更混蛋一点呢…”尚九熙挺身深入，何九华的呻吟声忽的大了起来，却又马上紧紧的咬住下唇。

尚九熙勾起何九华的腰肢，一下又一下的深入，两个火热的身躯相互交织在一起，尚九熙额头上的汗水滴落在了何九华的胸前，尚九熙抿了抿嘴唇，语气都有些丝丝诱惑“老师…我～真的好喜欢你呢～”

他的动作开始变得缓慢，何九华只能感觉到那个沉在自己身体里的巨物，在一下又一下的摩擦着自己的敏感点，此时的他早已在欲望的海里逐渐沉沦，迷失自我。

“不……不要…不要停…”何九华的双眼都已经开始迷离，这正是尚九熙所希望看到的样子。他揽住何九华的细腰，一下一下的撞击着，“唔啊……”两人的交合之处已经湿的不成样子，“老师，舒服吗”尚九熙慢慢的退出来，再猛地深入进去，如此循环，弄的何九华闭不上嘴，“嗯……嗯啊……唔……”断断续续的呻吟从何九华嘴里跑出来，

何九华渴望从这种情欲的滋味之中解脱出来，但他的眼前一片朦胧，被尚九熙猛烈的冲击而抑制不住生理性的眼泪，口齿不清地对着尚九熙哭喊道：“呜…我…受不…受不了…尚九…尚九熙…你…你放过我…好不好……”

尚九熙慢慢地放慢了动作的频率，吻着何九华的眼泪，声音沙哑带着笑：“那…老师……我这么聪明…喊我哥哥好不好～”何九华胡乱的点头答应：“哥…哥哥…”尚九熙满意的笑了起来，将自己释放出来，慢慢的退出何九华的身体，随后在他的耳垂上咬了一口，何九华有些吃痛地皱起了眉，尚九熙轻声说道：“要给老师一个标记呢～然后老师，我都会了呢～”


End file.
